Be careful what you wish for
by blazingeyes
Summary: Sakura is a tomboy who has a girly girly best friend called Tomoyo who is really getting on her nerves these days. Life would be so much easier as a boy... but what will happen when she really DOES turn into a boy?X-OVER WITH TSUBASA FROM CHAP 17!COMPLETE
1. The Wishing Well

**Me: I'm finally writing a CCS fanfic! Yay! Ahem. Disclaimer please!**

**Syaoran: ****blazingeyes does not own Cardcaptor Sakura ****… that'll be the day…**

**Me: I heard that!**

Sakura peeped around the corner and muttered, 'Looks like the coast is clear.'

She had been hiding from Tomoyo, her rather hyper best friend and the sewing mistress. Both of them were looking for Sakura because they wanted her to do the impossible: wear a frilly _dress._

Sakura scowled and made a face at the very thought. She was a tomboy through and through. All of this had been Tomoyo's idea. She sighed and thought _I know Tomoyo's my best friend and I like her a lot but… sometimes she is so impossible! She knows I don't want to wear the dress but she's still trying to compel me. And now the sewing mistress is on her side too. If only I hadn't let her see me dirty today…_

FLASHBACK:

Sakura had been playing dodge ball with her friends when it had started to rain. Even though it was starting to get really muddy and slippery, they wanted to finish the game.

Sakura's team won the game. Tomoyo suddenly appeared, holding an umbrella and audibly gasped when she saw Sakura's mud splattered uniform.

'Sakura! Look at you!' she said holding a hand over her mouth.

'What?' said Sakura blinking.

Tomoyo pointed at her clothes and shook her head and grabbed Sakura before she could say a word. Sakura gave her friends an apologetic look and they nodded understandingly.

Before Sakura knew it, Tomoyo was taking her to be cleaned!

'WHAT!??' asked Sakura appalled. 'I don't want to be clean! What's the point of getting dirty?'

'So nice people like me can clean you up!' said Tomoyo smiling at Sakura's discomfort. 'What kind of a person would like to get dirty? Answer me that.'

'_I _would.' Said Sakura sulking.

She reluctantly allowed Tomoyo to push her into the bath. When she came out with a towel wrapped around her body, she asked Tomoyo to give her a change of clothes. To her surprise, Tomoyo gave her a frilly pink dress!

Sakura screamed and pushed it away. She quickly put her dirty old clothes back on.

She started running away, giving a deaf ear to all of Tomoyo's protests.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura looked down at her dirty uniform. _It's not _that _bad. _She thought. She wondered if the population of tomboys like herself would ever increase. _Life would be so much easier if I was a boy… _

She suddenly noticed that she had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was in a big field. She suddenly felt very thirsty. She looked around and saw a well. It was better than nothing. She walked up to it and saw a broken sign near it. It said, 'WISHING WELL. PLEASE TOSS ONE COIN.'

Sakura shrugged and tossed a coin inside. At the same time, she made a wish. _I wish I could be a boy…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo was staring to get hysterical.

'Where could she _be?'_

The sewing Mistress, Ms. Imai, tried to comfort her.

'I'm sure she's fine.'

Tomoyo suddenly stopped in her tracks and gasped.

'Who's _that?'_

She was pointing at a small person with a dirty uniform very similar to Sakura's.

The person stared at Tomoyo and started to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura saw Tomoyo looking at her and started to run. She would easily be able to get away, being the fastest runner on the team. She suddenly tripped and found herself in front of a pool. She stared into it and gasped.

'WHAT???'

**Me: HaHaHaHaHa! Cliffhanger!**

**Sakura: WHAT???**

**Me: Not telling.**

**Sakura: I'll give you chocolates!**

**Me: Nice try. But it's not gonna work cause no one uses my own tricks on me!**


	2. Sakurano

**Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! And for the last time Sakura, YOU CANNOT BRIBE ME!**

**Sakura: Wanna bet?**

**Me: Bring it on sister!**

**Syaoran: I'm only here to say, ****blazingeyes does not own Cardcaptor Sakura ****and never will. (Whispers) By the way, between you and me, I wouldn't bother about their little cat fights. They do that **_**all **_**the time.**

**Me and Sakura: WE HEARD THAT!**

Sakura gasped. Her features had totally changed. Her hair was shorter, she was taller and more muscular…the wish had come true. She had really turned into a boy! Suddenly the feeling of shock turned into one of delight.

'I'M A BOY!' she yelled happily. Only when people on the road turned and gave her looks, did she stop. She grinned as she realized that Tomoyo would never pester her again. _But first, _she thought, _I better change my clothes. _

Sakura started walking home and suddenly froze, wondering what she would tell her father and Touya. She quickly shrugged off the thought and decided to think about it later. It's not like they were gonna be at home.

But imagine her surprise when she saw both of them sitting at the table when she came in!

'Who are you?' asked Touya rudely.

'I…I'm…' she faltered. Why hadn't she thought of an excuse earlier?

'I'm Sakura's mother's cousin's son! My name's Sakurano!' she quickly made up.

'That's funny. I didn't know Nadeshiko had a cousin who was married!' said Sakura's father with a frown. Noticing her discomfort, he smiled and said, 'Well come in!'

Sakura was now wondering how she would explain her disappearance and Sakurano's sudden appearance. As though he had read her mind, Touya asked, 'Where's Sakura?'

'Sh-She's…actually, the thing is… I'm… ' she blurted out before realizing that she couldn't possibly tell them that Sakura and Sakurano were the same person.

She took a deep shuddering breath and continued, 'You see, Sakura and me had to transfer on short notice. We had a project that we had to live in each other's house for two weeks. So, Sakura didn't have time to tell you that we were switching homes.'

_No wonder I always get good marks in creative writing class. _Thought Sakura.

'But will Sakura be okay?' asked Sakura's father anxiously.

'She'll be fine!' She lied and added, 'Umm. I think I'll take a shower and change.'

'But where are your things?' asked Touya suspiciously.

'Sakura got them for me and kept it in her room!' she said trying hard to keep her voice steady. She ran up to her room before they could ask any more questions.

_This is gonna be trickier than I thought. _Sakura or rather **Sakurano **thought.

She suddenly grinned because she knew that she was going to have two fun weeks…

**Me: Right. Syaoran, NO MORE DISCLAIMER JOBS FOR YOU! YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Syaoran: (shrugs) Like I care.**

**Sakurano: I'm a boy?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Syaoran: Where's Tomoyo?**

**Sakurano: (panics but tries to look calm) I-I don't know!**

**Syaoran: (grins) Shall I call her? TOMO-**

**Sakurano: (tackles him and knocks him to the ground) SHUT UP!**

**Me: (smirks) Never underestimate girl power…even when they've turned into boys!**


	3. Sakura's dilemma

**Me: Sorry for not updating earlier. I was thinking of updating yesterday but I forgot! ( )**

**Syaoran: (rolls his eyes) How typically female!**

**Me: Just wait till you see what I've set in store for you in the future chapters. That'll make you eat your words!**

**Syaoran: Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story…by the way, she ****does NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura! ****Remember that…**

**Me: Hey, didn't I already tell you last chapter that you were fired?**

Tomoyo scanned the crowd of students anxiously, looking for a certain brown-haired girl. _Where had she gone? _Tomoyo hadn't seen her since that day. She sighed. Sometimes her friend could be very tiring. Her thoughts were interrupted by a squealing noise and a couple of swooning girls.

Syaoran Li, the most popular kid in school, and the toughest athlete, came walking in like he owned the place. His fan club attacked him. Literally. Tomoyo sweat dropped. As she turned away from the disgusting sight, something else caught her eye.

A young boy was walking around in a rather clueless manner. He had brown hair and green eyes. The moment he saw Tomoyo, he gasped and ran away in the opposite direction. She blinked, not knowing who he was, or why he was behaving so strangely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took a few deep breaths as she stepped into her classroom, ready with her excuse. Everyone looked up in surprise when Sakura/ Sakurano came in.

'Yes?' asked the teacher, Ms. Tendo, with slightly raised eyebrows.

'I'm Sakurano and I've come to take the place if my cousin Sakura, for two weeks.' Sakura said confidently.

'Alright...' said Ms.Tendo suspiciously.

Class went on as usual. Well, if you could call it usual. Kids running all over the place, paper airplanes zooming in and out of the class, etc. everything went on just as usual except for one thing. Tomoyo acted un-tomoyoish. She acted completely cool towards Sakurano, whereas on a normal day, she would have been the first to welcome him warmly. She didn't cringe at the sight of all the sweaty, dirty kids running around the playground. She didn't smooth out her uniform every five seconds. She didn't go to the bathroom to comb her hair perfectly. In fact, she just sat and started _thinking. _Something she had never done before. Usually, everyday she did the same things so she didn't even _have _to think. She just did them.

Sakura/Sakurano's POV:

Sakura couldn't concentrate in class that day. Well, no one in their right mind would worry about how pi was equal to twenty two by seven when they had just turned into a boy and didn't know how to change back! She liked being a boy, it was fun and she could get as dirty as she wanted without having Tomoyo lecturing her on the importance of cleanliness. But still, she couldn't be a boy _forever. _Then she would miss out on the fun stuff girls get to do, which were…she couldn't think of anything but she was sure there had to be _something _other than dressing up and shopping and other stuff.

All these thoughts vanished from her head the moment she stepped onto the playground. She grinned in delight as she realized for the first time that she could play _anything _she wanted and get _really dirty _without any one saying anything, simply because she was now a boy.

How good it felt to say that. She hurried up and ran over to the place where they were picking teams. Suddenly she gasped and her heart nearly skipped a beat. _Syaoran Li _was the captain of one of the teams! _I hope he picks me…_she thought desperately. If he didn't, she might end up losing, something that had never happened to her in her entire life!

Finally there were only two people left. A weedy looking boy called Hyuuga and herself. Syaoran glared at both of them for a minute before saying,

'Hyuuga!'

'Which means I take Sakurano!' said the captain of the other team.

**Me: I bet you can't wait to know what happens in the next chapter!**

**Tomoyo: (frozen with shock)**

**Sakurano: (tapping on her) Hello? Anyone home?**

**Syaoran: I doubt it…**

**Me: Hey you! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**

**Syaoran: (picking his ear) What?**

**Me: Are you deaf?**

**Syaoran: Maybe.**

**Me: Ugg! I am so glad that I do not own you guys!**


	4. Suspicions aroused

**Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their story alert list. The names are as follows:**

**Pipi-chan**

**Mysterious Angel girl**

**animefan88tv**

**Shiningstar95**

**Silver Star Celine**

**Green Cherie**

**Thanks a lot everyone:)**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

_RECAP OF LAST TIME:_

_Finally there were only two people left. A weedy looking boy called Hyuuga and herself. Syaoran glared at both of them for a minute before saying,_

'_Hyuuga!'_

'_Which means I take Sakurano!' said the captain of the other team._

Sakura groaned. She would just have to brace herself and play. _Focus on the game Sakura. _She told herself. _Just focus on the game and you're sure to win._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A rather preoccupied Tomoyo frowned to herself as she walked towards the playground. Now that she had got a hold of herself, she decided to investigate more about Sakurano. Why did she feel that there was something suspicious about him? Was it the way he acted? No. All new kids act weird and unsettled. Was it that she felt that there was something familiar in the way he played soccer…?

She gasped and stared at him. Yes, it was the same… The exact same…the exact same way Sakura played! Even though Tomoyo wasn't really interested in sports and stuff, she _had _at least noticed the way Sakura played; that unique way of weaving in and out so subtly.

Tomoyo suddenly thought, _but then again, I'm acting really silly! It's not like Sakura turned into a boy or something…_

**Me: Sorry if it's a really short chapter! It's more like a filler actually.**

**Syaoran: Hey 'yall!**

**Me: Grr…I told you not to come back.**

**Syaoran: And why should I listen to you?**

**Me: (sighs exasperatedly) **_**Because,**_** my dear Syaoran, you will be experiencing public humiliation in the chapters to come, and you better behave if you want me to change that!**

**Syaoran: Pah!**

**Me: You won't be acting so high and mighty when you see what I've got in store for you…**


	5. Tomoyo's discovery

**Me: Chapter five is up! Sorry if I'm not updating regularly. I have to use all the spare time I can get. ******

**Syaoran: Oh puh-lease! Spare me your sob stories!**

**Me: I'm not listening to you! Lalalalalala!**

**Syaoran: Like I care.**

**Sakurano: Ahem…disclaimer please!**

**Me: Alright! Alright! Someone do the disclaimer! **

**Tomoyo: ****blazingeyes does not own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Me: Thank you!**

Sakura walked back from the playground, feeling dejected. She had inevitably lost. _I blew it. Probably cause I was feeling so overconfident. I actually thought I had a chance against Syaoran Li; _The _Syaoran Li._

She wasn't really looking at where she was going, which resulted I her crashing into some one at the foot of the stairs. Funnily enough, that _someone _turned out to be none other than Tomoyo!

Sakura refrained from gasping and mumbled an apology. Tomoyo stared at her/him in an odd way and asked,

'What did you say your name was again?'

It was such a sudden and irrelevant question that even Sakura took a moment before she could stammer back a reply.

'S-Sakurano.'

There was silence for a while as Tomoyo's ocean blue eyes clashed with Sakura's emerald ones. Finally she said, in a voice barely above a whisper,

'Who _are_ you?'

Sakura stared uncomfortably into those stunning blue eyes. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried.

'Tomoyo, it's me. Sakura.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo didn't interrupt even once throughout the whole story.

'…so, now I'm stuck as a boy and I don't know how to change back.' She finished somewhat mournfully. She sent Tomoyo an apologetic look and found to her surprise, that Tomoyo was smiling in an understanding way. That was one good thing about her. She always understood.

'So, what do you propose we should do?' she asked.

'Go to the library.' Said Tomoyo promptly.

'WHAT??!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura groaned as they sat in front of a huge pile of books. She was so _not _a book-worm, unlike Tomoyo… The books were mainly on 'Wishes', 'Wishing Wells', and 'Human transformations'.

'Why are we looking through all these books again?' asked Sakura in a bored voice.

'So we can find out how to change you back! And keep your voice down, we're in a library!' Tomoyo snapped.

_Jeez, you can't even TALK in this place… _thought Sakura grumpily.

Tomoyo gave her a death glare and went back to scanning the books. Sakura shuddered and thought, _maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her after all…_

**Me: Whew! The next update will probably be next week or something. Sorry guys! I got school you know…**

**Syaoran: It would be great if you just discontinued this story. At least I wouldn't have to waste my time here…**

**Me: Well no one invited you Mr. I'm-so-great!**

**Syaoran: …**

**Me: Ha! See? You're speechless! HAIL THE POWERS OF THE AUTHOR!**

**Everyone: (sweat drops)**

**Me: Heheh...maybe I overdid it…**

**Syaoran: Any doubt about that?**

**Me: Grr…You're safe for now since I have to go. But next time…**

**Syaoran: Yeah, yeah, I'm sure we'll see how brilliant you are. (whispers) **_**Not!**_

**Me: I heard that!!**


	6. Something's missing!

**Me: Chapter six! Here we go…**

**Tomoyo: Is there no end to this tragic story?**

**Sakurano: Who cares? I'm enjoying myself here!**

**Me: Hmm…**

**Tomoyo: What's wrong? You seem preoccupied.**

**Me: Nothing. I'm just surprised that **_**he **_**didn't turn up…**

**Syaoran: Anyone call my name?**

**Sakurano: Uh…no.**

**Me: Damn!**

**Tomoyo: Whatever…****blazingeyes does not own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

Sakura nearly tripped as she walked home carrying a load of books Tomoyo had selected for her. She wasn't really sure if this was gonna work or not, but she didn't seem to have any other choice. Unfortunately, Tomoyo didn't come with her as she was still Sakurano and Touya might be suspicious.

_Why couldn't _she _have read all the books instead of giving them to me? _She wondered. She sighed and entered the house and went up to her room. She plopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her life had never been this exciting before, nor this scary…

'SAKURANO! Come for dinner!' yelled an all too familiar voice.

Sakura jumped and said, 'Coming!'

Touya hadn't changed one bit. He treated her as a boy the same way he treated her as a girl. The only difference was that he didn't call her 'monster'. She grunted and made her way down the stairs.

She was rather preoccupied all through dinner. Touya seemed to notice this and remarked, 'Watch where you're putting that spoon! It definitely isn't into your mouth…'

Sakura gasped and noticed that soup was dribbling all over her chin. She blushed and wiped it with a napkin. Touya smirked and went on eating, watching her every movement constantly. This made Sakura uncomfortable. So she said, 'I'm done!' and went back up, almost feeling Touya's eyes on the back of her head…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura came to school the next day with puffy red eyes and kept yawning constantly. She had been awake all night reading through the books Tomoyo had given her, only to find…nothing. It had all been in vain. The moment she stepped into the class, Tomoyo gave her a hopeful look. Sakura merely shook her head in exhaustion.

It took her she had to keep awake during the first period. By the time it ended, she had drifted off. Tomoyo smiled at the sight of the sleeping Sakura. Or should she say, Sakurano…

She sighed as her expression turned into one of distress. She just didn't know _what _to do! But she had to help her friend. 'Perhaps, it would be better to go back to the place where the wishing well is…' she murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure this is gonna work?' Sakura complained as Tomoyo dragged her along.

'Well it might, you never know. At any rate, we'll at least find some clues!' said Tomoyo confidently.

Sakura merely grunted in assent as they turned into the narrow street where Sakura had stumbled into the big field with the wishing well in it. Only now that they were there, there was a problem.

The wishing well was _gone._

**Me: Ha! I decided to add a twist to this thing! Spice things up a little you know!**

**Syaoran: No way you're gonna make this thing better whatever you do…**

**Me: (angry) Hmph!**

**Sakurano: (sweatdrops) Er…**

**Tomoyo: (confused) Huh?**

**Syaoran: (rolls his eyes) What **_**ever…**_

**Everyone: …**

**Tomoyo: Hey! That's my line!**


	7. The list

**Me: I've decided to change the story a little bit, due to a little twist I added last chapter. I hope it'll turn out well!**

**(Silence)**

**Me: (slyly)Well, well, looks like **_**you-know who **_**didn't come today!**

**Sakurano: (panics) You mean Voldemort?**

**Me: No you idiot! Voldemort is from Harry Potter!**

**Sakurano: Oh…**

**Tomoyo: I know who it is! Ohohohoho!**

**Me: (sweat drops) That's great…**

**Syaoran: You haven't even started writing the chapter and you're already missing me so much? Truly, I'm flattered! I di-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Tomoyo: ****blazin-**

**Me: YOU SHUT UP TOO! THEY ALREADY KNOW! (clears throat) By the way,**

**I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Everyone: (glares)**

**Me: What?**

**Everyone: JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Sakura just stared. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes flung wide open. She turned to look at Tomoyo who was surprisingly calm. What was wrong with her? Didn't she understand that the thing they were searching for was _gone_?

'Tomoyo I­­…' she began but was interrupted by Tomoyo herself who said,

'Sakura, calm down. We probably came to the wrong place that's all.'

Sakura just gave her an 'I-can't believe- you!' look and yelled,

'Tomoyo! We're _not _in the wrong place! Don't you get it? The wishing well is gone! G-O-N-E. Understand?'

'B-but, it _can't _have just disappeared!' Tomoyo said in panic.

'Looks like it just did…' said Sakura bitterly.

'Well, what do we do now?'

'Go look for it I suppose.'

'You're kidding me!'

'No Tomoyo I'm perfectly serious…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked around rather aimlessly, looking for the wishing well. 'How could a _well _have disappeared?' Tomoyo kept muttering. She kept asking Sakura if she was sure that the well had been in the field only to get exasperated replies of 'YES! How many times do I have to tell you?' from Sakura.

Being exhausted and hungry, Tomoyo suggested that they take some rest. Sakura weakly agreed and promptly sat down on the ground, only to jump up again with a sharp cry of pain. Tomoyo rushed over to her immediately and asked, 'What happened?'

Sakura grimaced and pulled out a sharp stick that seemed to be wrapped up with…paper. All pain vanished and curiosity took over as the two girls bent over the stick and unrolled the thin sheet of paper wrapped around the stick.

'I think it's a message of some sort.' Said Sakura in awe.

'Read it!' said Tomoyo eagerly.

Sakura smoothed out the little piece of paper and read it out loud.

'_Mikan Sakuragi – Fluffy bunny rabbit_

_Kouta Nogi – Baseball champ_

_Yuri Ai – Diamond necklace…'_

The list went on in such a manner until, at one point…

'…_Sakura Kinomoto – Change into boy'_

Both the girls gasped. 'That was my wish!' said Sakura in amazement.

'This means that all the other names on the list were the names of other people and their wishes! This is a list of people and the wishes they've made in the wishing well. But for some reason, yours is the last one…' said Tomoyo intelligently.

'Which explains why the wishing well disappeared!' said Sakura smartly. 'If you look closely you'll see that my wish was different from all the others because I was the only one who wished to be changed! All the others wished for things like pets, jewellery and stuff.'

'But we have a problem…' said Tomoyo sadly.

'What's that?' said Sakura suddenly put off by the anxiety in Tomoyo's voice.

'We have absolutely no clue where and how the wishing well went!'

**Me: Hmm…I must say, the way the story's going isn't too bad but, I have just one little regret.**

**Sakurano: What's that?**

**Me: I don't get to torture Syaoran like I said I would!**

**Tomoyo: It's ok! You can torture him in future chapters or stories!**

**Syaoran: Don't give her ideas! Her brain's already small as it is. It might explode at the excess of knowledge!**

**Me: You're lucky I'm in a good mood today…or else-**

**Tomoyo: Yes, yes that's great and the next update will probably be next week!**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: You catch on pretty quickly!**


	8. The wishing well again!

**Me: Lalalalalalalala-**

**Sakurano: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Well look who's talking! Little miss I'm-a-girl-who's-been-changed-into-a-boy-and-don't-know-how-to-change-back!**

**Sakurano: (gapes) **_**You **_**wrote the story! Don't blame me!**

**Me: (lazily) Yeah, yeah whatever let's get on with the story…**

**Sakurano: Ugg! You're so mean! ­****blazingeyes does not (nor will she ever) own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

Sakura rolled over in bed unable to sleep. She sighed and thought over the days events. So far they had found nothing except for that list. The list. It seemed such an important clue yet it was so useless…

BANG!

Sakura jumped up with a start and rushed over to her window and flung it open. What she saw took her breath away.

… It was the wishing well! In her own backyard!

She acted without thinking and jumped out of the window and onto the cherry blossom tree near it. She scrambled down the tree trunk and hesitated for a second before cautiously walking towards the well. She peered into it.

It was…empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo tried to calm a very flustered Sakura by murmuring soothing words over the phone but to no avail. Sakura yelled a stream of incoherent words which went like this:

'TOMOYO! The well…there was a bang! ... I jumped…the well… I jumped…I mean, I looked inside…and…and…it was empty!'

'Calm down Sakura. It's okay, I'm coming over so CALM DOWN!' she finished as she hung up the phone on a very confused Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo came over and sat down with Sakura who told her everything (a bit more coherently.) Tomoyo listened silently and walked over to the window and let out a little gasp.

Sakura turned pale and asked,

'What is it?'

Tomoyo turned around with a petrified look in her big blue eyes.

'Sakura, it's the wishing well. It's gone again!'

**Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry that my chapters are so short…**

**Ash: Where have I heard that before?**

**Me: EH? You're from Pokemon! What are you doing **_**here?**_

**Ash: Uh…I dunno.**

**Me: Well, to answer your question, I said the same thing in my Pokemon fic 'Hardly Harley!' and I'm surprised that you have such a good memory!**

**Ash: Uh…I do?**

**Me: (sweat drops) Forget it…**


	9. Where the real journey begins

Me: Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been a bit busy lately. Also, I'm going to make this a slightly long chapter since I received a lot of complaints that my chapters were too short…**

**Syaoran: You stink blazing.**

**Me: Crap! He came back again! And I thought he was gone for good…**

**Syaoran: I think I've set a record for being the only character in a fic who tortures the author instead of vice versa you know!**

**Me: Oh please! I haven't even got started with you yet! Just you wait…**

**Syaoran: Yeah…in a million years!**

**Sakurano: ****blazingeyes doesn't own CCS or any of the characters.**

It took Sakura all the self-control she had not to scream. This was horrible. What was she going to do? She stared at Tomoyo helplessly.

Tomoyo bit her lip and asked, after what seemed a long time,

'Are you sure that you _really _saw the well Sakura?'

Sakura first felt shocked, then angry.

'Do you think I was hallucinating? Huh? I know what I saw Tomoyo! Even _I'm _not that dumb!' she yelled.

Tomoyo winced at the noise she was making and motioned her to sit down. Then she gently said,

'I don't think you're hallucinating Sakura. I just wanna make sure that you really saw the well and didn't mistake something else for it.'

'Well, speaking about wells…where did our well go this time?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both woke up early the next morning (which was a Saturday) and went to the backyard to look for any clues the well had left behind.

'It probably left a bag of coins that were flung inside it.' Remarked Sakura sarcastically.

'Possible.' Said Tomoyo solemnly.

They walked over to the place where the well had been and started searching the ground for anything suspicious. Sakura let out a sharp gasp and said,

'Tomoyo! Come here quick!'

Tomoyo hurried over anxiously. She peered over Sakura's shoulder and saw…

A bag!

'Open it!' she said excitedly.

Sakura opened it and dumped its contents on the ground. What came out was:

A slip of paper…

'Read it!' said Tomoyo excitedly.

Sakura peered at the tiny handwriting that read 'Catch me if you can…and I bet you can't!'

'Wow! That's really creepy. You don't suppose the wishing well wrote it itself do you?' said Sakura with a weak smile.

'Anything's possible these days…' remarked Tomoyo under her breath.

'But where in the world can we look?' asked Sakura feeling very confused.

'We can start by going to the houses of all the kids on that list. We might be able to get some information from them.' Said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

'Well, it's certainly a start.' Said Sakura gloomily.

'Let's go then!' said Tomoyo starting to regain her cheerfulness.

And so the two looked at the first name on the list.

'Mikan Sakuragi – Fluffy bunny rabbit' read Tomoyo.

'Here we come Mikan!' said Sakura enthusiastically.

**Me: Hi everyone! By the way, I've decided to only update when I get more reviews. So if you want me to update (which I'm sure you do) then please review each and every chapter that you read.**

**Syaoran: Ha! Trust you to be so selfish blazing!**

**Me: Am not! **

**Syaoran: Are too!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Syaoran: ARE TOO!**

**Me: AM N-**

**Sakurano: SHUT UP!!**


	10. Mikan Sakuragi

Me: Right

**Me: Right. Sorry to everyone who thinks my chapters are too short! I'll definitely make this chapter longer. Thanks for the advice Mysterious Angel Girl! Also thanks to Dai-chan 7 and StarAngel02 for reviewing and adding my story to story alert.**

**Syaoran: See? Even the readers know how stupid you are!**

**Me: …**

**Syaoran: Hello?**

**Sakurano: She's giving you the silent treatment.**

**Syaoran: Fine. Two can play at one game!**

**Sakurano: Anyway we all know that blazing doesn't own CCS so I'm not gonna say it.**

'You know dad, there's something weird about that Sakurano.' Remarked Touya as he made breakfast.

'Why do you say that Touya?' asked his dad.

'Well, for one thing, she…I mean _he…_' Touya started and suddenly gasped out loud.

He faced his dad and said, 'Listen, what if…he _is _Sakura?'

His dad stared at him for a minute and then burst out laughing.

'Touya! Honestly, do you have something against that poor boy? How in the world can he be Sakura? He's nothing like her. And besides,' said his dad, 'what are the odds that Sakura somehow _magically _turned into a boy version of herself?'

Little did he know that he had hit the nail on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sakura let me have a look you're taking too long!' whined Tomoyo.

'Have some patience will you?' replied Sakura irritably as she quickly flipped through the telephone directory, trying to find Mikan Sakuragi's address.

Tomoyo sighed and thought about the past few days. _Man have things changed a lot…_

_First Sakura turns into a boy, then that weird wishing well, then the list, and now this girl called Mik-_

'TOMOYO! Are you listening? Seriously…' said Sakura rolling her eyes.

'I'm sorry what were you saying?' asked Tomoyo innocently.

'I was _saying _that I found Mikan's address!' said Sakura trying not to lose her temper.

'Oh ok let's go!' said Tomoyo cheerfully.

Sakura stared at her best friend and thought _she's really weird sometimes even though she's my best friend. First she's really depressed, then she kinda spaces out and now she's so ecstatic! Honestly…_

'Sakura is this it?' asked Tomoyo as they stepped in front of a large white mansion.

'I-I guess…' replied Sakura, a little stunned by the size of the house.

_Wow this Mikan must be a billionaire!_

They both hesitated near the front door. They gave each other uncomfortable looks.

Finally Sakura spoke up,

'Er….Tomoyo, why don't you go first? Eh?'

'Umm…well… how 'bout you?' stammered Tomoyo, equally nervous.

Sakura took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. _Someone's gotta do it…_

A security guard opened it and asked them gruffly, 'What do you want?'

'We…er…we're looking for a Mikan Sakuragi here…' said Tomoyo meekly.

'Miss Mikan? What do you have to do with her?' he asked eyeing them both suspiciously.

'Well that's a rather confidential matter if you don't mind. And we're not going to scream it out for the whole world to hear. Now if you'll just excuse us…' said Sakura firmly remembering for the first time in a long while that she was now a boy and could be rude.

The guard looked rather startled and let them in without a word.

'Nice move!' Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura simply grinned as they went inside. But the moment they set foot into the big mansion, the grin faded away, because clearly, they had no idea which room to go into!

It was such a big mansion that it was next to impossible to try finding which room Mikan was in. Tomoyo looked helplessly at Sakura as those hoping for a solution. Sakura on the other hand, was sadly out of ideas.

Suddenly they heard a shattering noise and before they knew it, someone screamed and collided into both of them. Yet Sakura was the only one who fell. She groaned and opened her eyes and met the gaze of a bleary eyed little girl.

'Mikan!' she yelled without thinking.

Mikan screamed and jumped off Sakura's chest.

'H-how do you now my name?' she stammered in fright.

'It's nothing sweetie. We're here to…to play with you!' Tomoyo quickly made up.

Unfortunately, this earned her an are-you-out-of-your-mind? look from Sakura.

She returned the look with a this-is-the-best-I-could-do-on-short-notice! look.

'Well what are you waiting for? Let's go play!' Said Mikan in excitement.

Sakura groaned as both of them got helplessly pulled along by the energetic little seven-year-old. She led them into her room which was…huge! It was a bright pink and there was hardly enough space to breathe, as there were so many toys!

'So, what are your names?' asked Mikan in a business-like manner.

'My name is Sakura…no! Sakurano! Yeah…' said Sakura hurriedly as she had momentarily forgotten that she was not a girl anymore.

Mikan looked strangely at her before turning to Tomoyo who told her name to Mikan.

'Why don't we have a tea-party?' said Tomoyo who got a sudden brainwave.

'Sure! That would be fun! I'll get the tea-set…' said Mikan as she excitedly ran off.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo who gave her a trust-me look.

Mikan came back in less than a minute and laid out the tea table.

'Care for some tea Mademoiselle Tomoyo?' she said in her most lady-like voice as she poured 'fake tea' (which was actually water) into Tomoyo's cup.

'Don't mind if I do.' Said Tomoyo with a smile.

'What about you Monsieur Sakurano?' she asked as she approached Sakura in a rather tentative manner.

'Er…I'll pass…' she said as Tomoyo glared at her, 'I-I mean…fine.'

Mikan then poured some tea for herself and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Tomoyo (who was good at small talk) who said,

'Tell me do you like bunnies?'

'I don't _like _bunnies. I LOVE EM!' screamed Mikan.

'Do you have any?'

'Yeah I have one. Her name's Mikan too!'

'Where'd you get her?'

'Well, mommy wouldn't get me one cause she said I already had too many toys. So one day, I saw a wishing well!'

Both of them sat up alert at this point.

'And what did you wish for Mikan?' asked Sakura speaking up for the first time.

'A bunny. Duh!' said Mikan with a laugh.

'And…it just came out of the well?'

'No…the next morning when I woke up, it was suddenly there in my room, in a little box! I've had her ever since…'

'I see…' said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

'Well Mikan it was nice playing with you but I'm afraid we'll have to go now.' Said Sakura trying to sound sad when in reality she was jumping for joy inside.

'Aw…so soon?' Mikan whined.

'We'll come soon!' said Tomoyo as both of them quickly rushed out of the room and in a matter of minutes, out of the house.

They continued walking in silence for a while. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Sakura broke the silence and said,

'How _do_ you get such ideas?'

Tomoyo chuckled and replied,

'Call it instinct.'

**Me: Whew! This took a long time to type. And dear readers, I **_**will **_**continue to update this story though probably not as often as I used to due to the fact that I'm starting another story and I'll have to manage both of them at the same time.**

**Sakurano: Wow! Those reviews really got to your head! You actually wrote a chapter that isn't short!**

**Me: I know. Amazing ain't it?**

**Sakurano: (sweat drops) Well I wouldn't advise getting too full of yourself…**


	11. Realizations

Me: Dear readers, I need to ask you something

**Me: Dear readers, I need to ask you something. Do you think I should draw and post a picture of Sakurano (Sakura as a boy)? Please tell me what you think by review or PM me.**

**Sakurano: WHAT?? **

**Me: Relax. It's not like the **_**whole world's **_**gonna see how ridiculous you look as a boy or something…**

**Sakurano: (glares) Not helping!**

'You know Sakura, I don't really think that going to EVERYONE'S house in this list is really gonna help. I mean, we didn't really get much information outta Mikan did we?'

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and sighed.

'Yeah…I guess you're right. But, what _are _we gonna do?' Sakura looked tired as she yawned a lot.

'You know what? I think we better catch up on some rest so we'll have some energy to do…whatever we're gonna do tomorrow ok?' Tomoyo smiled cheerfully and dragged the exhausted little Sakura towards her house.

When Tomoyo rang the bell, Touya opened the door. He stared at the two of them before saying,

'Why's _Sakurano _leaning on your shoulder like that Tomoyo? Isn't that the way _Sakura _used to?'

He looked suspicious; very suspicious. Tomoyo quickly pushed Sakura off her shoulder and rather nervously replied,

'Oh! He was just feeling tired. And a friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine right?'

Touya glared at Sakurano for a minute before letting them in.

'By the way, why are you so late?' He gazed at them coldly.

'Umm…er…that's because… we were…we er… lost track of the time! Forgot to wear our watches! We were having so much fun! Right Sakura…no? Sakurano? Heheh…'

Tomoyo laughed nervously as she realized her big away. Touya raised his eyebrows and asked,

'Oh? And what exactly were you doing?'

This time his cold gaze turned to Sakurano.

'We were…er…collecting…pebbles! Yeah that's right! Weren't we Tomoyo?' Sakurano stammered.

'Pebbles?' said Touya incredulously. 'You wasted the whole day collecting _pebbles?'_

Tomoyo sweat dropped and gave Sakura a look as if to say nice-going-there.

'Fine. Whatever. Go to bed now and we'll talk about this in the morning.' He turned to Tomoyo, 'I'll take you home.'

Tomoyo quickly waved a goodbye to Sakura and went out with Touya.

Sakura rushed upstairs before Touya could come back with any more suspicious questions. She also locked the door just in case. She clambered into bed and sighed.

_Touya's starting to get really suspicious…what if he finds out?? I remember that look he always used to give whenever he knew I was lying. Now it's happening again! What do I tell him tomorrow? I can't stay in bed forever…Should I tell him the truth? NO! That's crazy! But I'm no good at lying either…_

Such thoughts raced through Sakura's mind and she eventually fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wake up sleepy head! You're gonna be late for school.'

Sakura woke up hearing Touya's voice which sounded rather distant and far away.

_Looks like I'm late…that mean he won't have _time _to ask me questions! _

Sakura thought gleefully and grabbed her bag and ran out of the door and started to run to school. She heard the school bell ringing and ran so fast she skidded and _almost _fell, that is, she _didn't _fall since someone caught her around her waist.

That some one turned out to be none other than Syaoran Li. Now, this scene would have been very romantic if there wasn't a _tiny _glitch. She was now a BOY. This explains why Syaoran immediately let her go in shock (causing her to fall to the floor.)

'S-sorry!' He quickly pulled her up again.

She blushed a little and murmured a thanks.

The truth was, Sakura had a little crush on Syaoran (not very surprising seeing that he was the most popular kid) and she silently cursed herself for having wished that stupid wish.

All of a sudden, she remembered why she had been running so fast (causing her to skid and fall)

_She was late for class!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura groaned as she bit her pencil. Just what she needed. Detention. On the bright side, Touya wouldn't be able to ask her anything today either.

_I deserve this. Who told me to go making stupid wishes? But still, I wish there was a way to reverse it…_

She gasped as she realized where her train of thought had led her. That was it! She just needed o wish to get turned back into a girl and everything would be solved!

That is….if she was able to find the wishing well first.

_But maybe, it might work even if I wish in a _different_ wishing well. No strike that out. I mean, what's the possibility that there are _many_ magic wells?_

_But wait a minute…_ Sakura grinned as she thought; _wishing wells aren't the only things that grant wishes…_

**Me: Hahaha! You think my story is coming to an end don't you? Well YOU'RE WRONG! This is only the beginning! Mwahahaah!**

**Syaoran: Ok cut it out you're creeping me out.**

**Me: What? The great Syaoran is scared of little old **_**me? **_

**Syaoran: (stiffens) I never said I was scared…**

**Me: Haha! Admit it. I'm sooo much more greater than you that my greatness is scaring you out of your wits!!**

**Syaoran: Please SOMEONE tell me why I am stuck with this lunatic?**

**Me: Lalalala…**

**Syaoran: What did I do to deserve this…**


	12. Wishing stars and rumors

Me: Sorry for the long gap between the last update and this one

**Me: Sorry for the long gap between the last update and this one! I hope you're not mad at me…**

**Syaoran: You suck blazing.**

**Me: (sighs) How many times have I heard that?**

**Syaoran: How should I know? I'm not like you. I don't keep count of useless things…**

**Me: WHAT?? ME?? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! **

'Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Guess what??' Sakura sounded very excited as she called Tomoyo that night.

'Sakura slow down! What happened?'

'I found out how I can change back…without the wishing well!!'

'Really? How?' Tomoyo was starting to sound interested.

'Listen! Wishing wells aren't the only things that grant wishes are they?'

'They aren't?' asked Tomoyo sounding confused.

'Look outside your window and think!'

'Sakura! I don't have time for guessing games! Could you hurry up and tell me already?'

'Oh alright…I thought you were much smarter than this Tomo-'

'SAKURA!!'

'Alright! I'll tell you. If I wish to change back into a girl, it'll happen!'

'But...what'll you wish with?'

'Simple…a wishing star!!'

Sakura sounded pretty excited by her discovery. Tomoyo on the other hand sweat dropped because she knew what was coming –

'So Tomoyo?' Sakura asked impatiently. 'What do you think? Isn't it brilliant?'

'Umm…you see Sakura…there's just one _teensy weensy _problem.'

'Huh? What's that?'

'What are the chances that you'll find a wishing star as soon as you look outside the window? And also, how are you _sure _that it'll work?'

'Oh.' was all Sakura said before she lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

'Umm…Sakura can we talk about this tomorrow?'

'Huh? Oh…yeah. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Tomoyo felt a little sad as she clicked off. Sakura had sounded so hopeful and happy! Of course, it _was _mainly her own fault that she had ended up as a boy. But Tomoyo wasn't gonna tell her that.

Is _there any way for Sakura to change back into a girl? _Tomoyo wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura frowned a little as she clicked off. She walked up to her window and opened it. She stared at the sky and thought, _Maybe Tomoyo was right…maybe, I'll be stuck like this forever…_

She felt bad thinking that she had to live the rest of her life as Sakurano. She gasped,

_That's right! I'll be Sakurano! I'll never be plain old Sakura again. What about Touya and father? What'll I tell them? And what about everyone else? _

A tear fell from her eye as she considered all this. She wiped away and frowned in a determined manner.

_No. There is _NO _way I am gonna let that happen! Never. I'd never forgive myself if that happened. I'll stay up all night and see if there's a wishing star if I have to but I will not, I repeat, will NOT stay the rest of my life as a boy!!_

With such thoughts, she pulled up a chair and sat next to the wndow, looking outside; determined not to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sakurano. Get up.' Touya shook his head exasperatedly before shouting, 'WAKE UP!!'

'AAAAAH!' Sakura screamed as she woke up to find her brother's glaring face inches from her own.

'You're getting late for school.' He pointed at the clock. 'Didn't you set your alarm clock?'

'Ummm…no, I must've forgotten.' She grinned sheepishly.

'Anyway, why were you sleeping in a chair near the window? Was the bed too hard?' Touya remarked sarcastically.

'No of course not! It's just…I er…' Sakura mumbled.

'Well there's no time for explanations. Hurry up and get ready!' Touya ordered.

_Touya's much more meaner these days…_Sakura grumbled inwardly. _But, that's only cuz now I'm Sakurano and not Sakura right?_

'SAKURANO!'

Sakura gulped. 'Coming!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo looked surprised to Sakura coming in late to class. She gave her a quizzical look as Sakura plopped down in her seat, looking really tired.

Later during lunch break,

'Sakura? What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept at all last night! Did I say something to upset you?' Tomoyo added anxiously.

'No of course not! It wasn't you Tomoyo…it was just…I thought if I stayed up long enough, I might be able to see a wishing star…but, eventually I fell asleep…' she laughed a little pathetically at the last statement.

'Sakura…don't worry too much!' Tomoyo smiled and held her hands. 'We'll find a way, I'm sure we will!'

Suddenly, they realized that a lot of eyes were on them. Of course, since Sakura was now a boy, people thought it was weird for him to be holding hands with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gasped and whispered to Sakura, 'We'll talk after school.'

'Kay.' Sakura whispered back as she watched Tomoyo rush back to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did they know that their little hand-holding moment had started rumors.

A girl even had the nerve to go up to Tomoyo and ask her,

'Are you like, going out with that new kid?'

'WHAT…?? N-no of course not! We-we're just friends…' Tomoyo blushed terribly. This wasn't good!

'Right…' the girl drawled.

'No seriously! I'm telling the truth!'

'Then why were you two holding hands at lunch?' she asked suspiciously.

'That was…er…Sakura was just feeling sad…'

'_Sakura?' _

'I- I mean Sakurano of course!' Tomoyo cursed herself inwardly for forgetting.

The girl frowned and walked off. That girl…was the editor of the school magazine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'HOE!' Sakura gasped as she stared at the new edition of the school magazine.

'What is it?' Tomoyo frowned.

'Look.' Sakura handed it to her.

Tomoyo stared at the 'SCHOOL ROMANCE' section and covered her mouth.

'GRADE EIGHT GIRL DATING HER BEST FRIEND'S COUSIN'

'WHAT….??'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Common sense

**Me: I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long! I left a big cliffie last chapter didn't I?**

**Syaoran: Don't praise yourself….it's disgusting.**

**Me: I'm not **_**praising. **_**I was just stating some facts.**

**Syaoran: Whatever…**

**Me: Pfft! You're pathetic…**

**Syaoran: (glares) **

**Me: One more thing! The picture of Sakurano can be found in my bio. Please check it out and tell me if you like it… And now, back to the story.**

Tomoyo gaped like a goldfish out of water. 'Listen to this…

_Tomoyo Daidouji was the best friend of Sakura Kinomoto (who has currently stopped coming to school temporarily). Her cousin Sakurano has been filling up for her. However, now it seems that Tomoyo has been rather infatuated by Sakura's good-looking cousin. She was seen holding hands with him at lunch. Further investigation showed that Tomoyo probably only likes him because of his resemblance to Sakura. She even called him 'Sakura' by accident. Or WAS it an accident? Could it be that Tomoyo is only buttering up Sakura's cousin to be on good terms with her when she comes back? Could Tomoyo and Sakura be more than just friends? (Continued in the next issue)_

Sakura gulped and stared at her feet. She somehow couldn't face herself to look at Tomoyo. She expected her to look white and pale; she expected her to suddenly start crying; she even expected her to get angry and tear the magazine into shreds.

But she _never _expected Tomoyo to burst out laughing.

She looked up, startled, and somewhat weary. Had Tomoyo cracked? Anything seemed possible…

'Sakura remember this. Some people will do anything for a story. Just ignore them…' she looked a little serious now. Sakura gazed at her wearily.

'Anyway,' Tomoyo continued briskly, 'We have more important things on our minds!'

'Er…'

'Like finding out where the wishing well went!' She grinned, 'And if we can…find a wishing star!'

Sakura stared at Tomoyo in a strange manner.

'Tomoyo? Are you feeling alright?'

'Why would you ask me that?'

'A lot of reasons…' Sakura muttered to herself. 'Er…nothing.' She told Tomoyo.

'So…'

'Yeah?'

'Why don't we start right now?' Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.

'O-_kay…_'Sakura drawled. 'What do we start?'

'Um…'

Sakura walked over to her friend and sat down next to her.

'Know what Tomoyo? I think you better go home and take a…er…a nap or something. I reckon you're getting really stressed out so…'

Tomoyo glared at her suspiciously. 'Ok. But, will you manage all by yourself?'

'Sure I will!' Sakura smiled cheerfully and quickly ushered Tomoyo out of the door.

After doing this, she plopped onto the bed and sighed.

_Man what a life…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Tomoyo thought that the article wasn't really serious and people would forget about it in a few days. And _boy _were they wrong…

Someone bumped into Sakura as she hurried to class. It was a girl with curly red hair who Sakura recognized as a junior.

'Er…sorry.' She mumbled.

The girl giggled and ran away. Sakura stared after her, wondering what was so funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tomoyo! _There _you are!!' A tall girl with shoulder length black hair ran up to Tomoyo during lunch time and sat next to her.

'Er…' Tomoyo stared at her, 'Do I know you?'

'No…but I know _you!!'_ She grinned.

'Er…' said Tomoyo again.

'Kumiko. My name's Kumiko.' She beamed.

'O_kay…_Kumiko. What do you want?'

Kumiko frowned and wondered how to phrase her question. Then, because she was bursting with curiosity,

'Ok you have _got _to tell me how you got that new hottie to ask you out!'

Tomoyo sweat dropped. 'I _didn't. _I've already told people countless number of times that we're just **friends.' **She emphasized 'friends'.

Then she promptly moved over to another table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'OH MY GOD! You must be Sakurano!'

'You are _so _cute!'

'Why are you dating _Tomoyo?' _

'ARGHHHHHHH!' Sakura yelled in frustration when the people around her refused to shut up.

'What a day…' she murmured to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo and Sakura decided not to walk home together as it would attract too much attention.

But as soon as she got home, Sakura picked up the phone and called Tomoyo,

'Tomoyo?'

'Sakura?'

'I've had such a _horrible _day! You can't imagine…'

…and it went on like this for 2 whole hours till Tomoyo's mom dragged her out of the room saying she needed help with some chores.

Sakura collapsed onto her bed and sighed. Suddenly she sat bolt upright again when she saw the doorknob being turned.

Touya.

'You're Sakura right?' he said bluntly.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief and decided it would be best to tell the truth. Slowly, she nodded.

'I see…' he glared at her.

She stared at him uncertainly for a minute, and then blurted out,

'How did you know?'

He turned around to walk out of the room, and lowered his tone,

'Common sense.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry for the late update! I was really busy doing vids all week. Also, sorry for the crappy chapter. I know it's bad so don't rub it in.**

**Syaoran: (grins nastily) I can help. You stink, you're stupid, idiotic and – **

**Me: …one more word and you'll seriously regret ever opening your mouth…**

**Syaoran: Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try. (sneers)**

**Sakurano: (sweat drops) DON'T stay around to watch them fight. You'll never leave…**

**Me and Syaoran: HEY!**


	14. Rapunzel

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy. Let me assure that the story is NOT being discontinued or anything. **

**Syaoran: Aw…that's too bad.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chap! **

Sakura groaned as she plopped down in her seat. She hadn't slept well and now that Touya knew, she got double glares at breakfast.

The fact that the whole school still thought she was going out with Tomoyo didn't help either. However, one person took a rather different view of things.

'So…Sakurano is it?'

Sakura looked up wearily and gasped. It was Meiling; her arch-rival since kindergarten. She prepared herself to snap back at her.

'Listen, the drama teacher said you have to meet her after school.'

Sakura was a little taken aback. Why would Meiling go to such trouble to tell her that?

_Oh wait, I'm Sakurano now aren't I…_

'Um...sure. Thanks Meiling.'

Meiling nodded and went away. Her cheeks looked strangely flushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school…

'WHAT??'

'Well Sakura was supposed to be Rapunzel but since she isn't here…'

'I am NOT gonna wear a fluffy princess dress!!'

Sakura's cheeks were flushed with anger. _Even if I was still a girl I would NEVER be the princess…_

'C-can't I be something else?'

'Hmm…maybe you could be the prince?'

Sakura sighed. Well it was better than being Rapunzel anyway.

'Fine…I'll do it. But who's gonna be the princess?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'WHAT??'

'I know!! Can you believe that of all the people MEILING had to be chosen for the part?'

Sakura was talking to Tomoyo over the phone. She would have told her in school but they had decided not to sit together too often ever since the rumors started.

'Well it can't be _that _bad…' Tomoyo said softly.

'WHADYA MEAN IT'S NOT THAT BAD?? I…I HAVE TO KISS HER IN THE LAST SCENE DAMMIT!!'

'Sakura calm down!' Tomoyo winced at her tone, 'okay maybe it _is _that bad, but we can find a way out.'

'How?' Sakura sounded like she was gonna burst into tears any moment.

'Leave it to me…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning…**

'Hey Sakurano!'

Sakura gulped. It was Meiling.

'Hey…'

'So….I guess you heard.' She eyed Sakura doubtfully.

'Er…heard what?'

'You know!' she blushed, 'About the play…'

'Oh…that.' Sakura suddenly felt very awkward. It was just so…_weird._

'So….' She edged closer to Sakura. 'Just wanted to make sure the guy I'm kissing is good enough for me…'

She grinned and went away. Suddenly, Sakura felt an urgent need to go and puke in the toilet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hey Meiling!' Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she went up to Meiling. Meiling frowned.

'What do you want?'

'Listen, I just wanted to know, do you like cats?'

This was such a sudden and unexpected question that Meiling staggered for a moment.

'No…I'm allergic to them. Why?'

'Oh nothing really…' Tomoyo smiled and walked away. But something wasn't quite right…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Okay Sakura this is it! Just do what I say and you'll be fine.'

Sakura nervously tugged on her costume.

'I dunno…'

'Trust me. It'll all be fine…now go!' Tomoyo pushed her onstage and all the lights went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly time for the kissing scene. Sakura climbed up the window on the long, fake braid.

'Oh Rapunzel, I have come for thee.'

'My prince!' Meiling's eyes were shining as she rushed forward.

'The wicked witch is slain. You are now free Rapunzel my love.' Sakura felt her face growing hot as Meiling closed her eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. _This better work…_she thought.

Sakura quickly pulled a little kitten out of her pocket. Then she stood in such a way that she was covering both of them from the audience. She pushed the little ginger cat onto Meiling's face.

The lights went out and there was immense clapping from the audience.

But the moment the curtains closed…

'A-A-ATCHOOOOO!'

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Please review! Until next time then…**


	15. Enter Eriol

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update…I got a sudden inspiration the other day for this chap. Anyways, enjoy!! **

Sakura groaned and rubbed her cheeks. It was two days after the play and they were still red from Meiling's slaps. Well at least she didn't have to kiss her…

Sakura aimlessly flipped through the pages of her textbook, when suddenly everything went quiet. She looked up and saw a blue headed kid standing in front of the class with a faint smile on his face.

The teacher introduced him, 'Everyone, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's a new transfer student. Eriol you can sit…' he pointed to the seat behind Sakura and in front of Tomoyo, '…right there.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura plopped down under the cherry tree and sighed. She was feeling kinda sad, though she didn't know why. Suddenly, a soft voice behind her said,

'Umm…Sakurano right? Do you mind if I sit here too?'

She turned around and saw Eriol, the new kid.

'Yeah…sure.' She made a little room for him.

Eriol sat down and smiled at her.

'Are you feeling all right?' he asked when he saw her sad face.

She started a little, 'I-I'm fine! Really…'

'Right…'

'…'

Sakura blinked as a sakura petal fell on her face.

'Sakura…' said Eriol slowly.

She gasped. _How does he know? _

He smiled, '…petals. Aren't they pretty?'

'Yeah…sure.' She breathed again.

'Sakurano…listen I know this may sound weird but-'

They were rudely interrupted by the school bell. They both stood up and Eriol looked at her with a frown,

'We'll continue this later…'

Sakura stood on the spot, as the Sakura petals flew in her hair, she felt like she knew him from somewhere…

(A/N: LOL that rhymed….XD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tomoyo…would you call me crazy if I told you that I'd seen ERiol somewhere before? At least, I think I have…'

'No you're not crazy, but it is strange cause, I feel like I know him too!' Tomoyo's blue eyes widened.

'Wait a minute! He said he wanted to tell me something! I better go find out…' Sakura was gone before Tomoyo could say, 'what?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Eriol…ERIOL!!' Sakura yelled as she caught up with him.

Eriol turned around and raised his eyebrows, surprised.

'Yes?'

She frowned, 'You were gonna tell me something…?'

'Ah yes…' He turned to face her and there was no hint of a smile on his face.

Sakura bit her lip, and wondered what she was going to hear.

'Sakura…' she flinched, 'I know all about what happened to you. Because, I'm the one behind the wishing well…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry for the short chap…anyway pls review?? **


	16. Bitter truth

**Me: Hehe…hope you all liked the cliffie last chap…anyways hope you like this one too!**

**Syaoran: Oh they'll like it all right…**

**Me: Eh? Are you actually being NICE??**

**Syaoran: …when they see how stupid it is!! HAHAHAHA!!**

**Me: (sweat drops) Should've known…**

Sakura blinked.

'What?'

Eriol hung his head apologetically. 'Let me explain…'

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Eriol sighed and stared gloomily outside. 'It's raining…' he frowned, 'I wanted to go outside…'_

'_Eriol…you know you have more important things to do.' Yuuko gazed at him soberly from the magic bowl in front of him._

'_Yes. But still…'_

_It seemed unfair that he had to put her through so much trouble. _

'_I suppose it's for her own good though. This is proof that there's nothing called 'coincidence', only the inevitable or 'hitsuzen' as you call it eh Yuuko?'_

_Yuuko just blinked her eyes twice in response._

'_I see… I better get to work then.' He stood up and went to his window and looked outside. There was an ordinary well down in the garden. He narrowed his eyes,_

'_It is time…'_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

'…so you see, it was all planned; that you would find the wishing well and make this unusual wish.'

Sakura's throat had gone dry.

'But…why?'

'The reason was…to reveal your magical powers Sakura.'

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sakura walked back home, feeling numb. Eriol's words were still swimming in her head.

_The reason was…to reveal your magical powers Sakura._

She trundled on, not even aware that it was pouring with rain.

…_because you are the one…_

She was soaked to the skin.

…_the only one…_

She nearly slipped and fell but managed to catch herself in time.

_...who can save us all…_

Finally she was home. But nothing was the same anymore…

…_but, you will never be able to turn back into Sakura again…_

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

'Hey kid…'

Sakura looked up and saw Touya in the room. He came over and sat down on the bed next to her.

'So he's told you has he?'

'Yes.' She replied bluntly.

'Sakura…'

She shot him a hurt glance.

'I'm Sakurano now. I-'

Suddenly she broke down crying. Touya caught her by her shoulders and tried to calm her down. But it seemed too much for her to bear anymore.

'I-It was all m-my own s-stupid fault!! I sh-should have never wi-wished that stupid wi-wish…' She hugged Touya tightly and sobbed her heart out.

'A-and now…I have t-to save th-the world? How am I g-gonna save the w-world if I c-can't even s-save myself?!'

'Because, you are Sakura. Even if you're a boy now, you're still my little kaijuu…' his expression softened, '…and that will never change.'

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

'I see…'

'And…that's okay with you?' Sakura stared at Tomoyo in disbelief.

'Sakura…you're still you! And that's all that matters…' She smiled at her warmly and hugged her.

'Tomoyo…' Sakura felt like she wanted to cry again but managed to control herself.

'Now, let's go then!'

'Uhh…where?' Sakura gave her a puzzled glance.

'SHOPPING!! Now that you're gonna be a boy, we have to get you a whole new wardrobe!! Isn't this exciting?'

Sakura sweat dropped. But she knew that Tomoyo was only trying to make her feel better.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and they felt the ground breaking beneath them. The ground in between them split in two and Tomoyo shrieked.

Sakura grabbed on to something behind her with one hand and reached out for Tomoyo with the other.

'SAKURA!!'

'HERE TAKE MY HAND!!' Sakura reached out for her and…just missed. She stared as Tomoyo fell down into the crack.

…

'…TOMOYO!!'

**Me: Hope you liked it! By the way, for those of you who noticed, Yuuko is from xxxHolic and also appears in Tsubasa reservoir chronicles a lot. I just used her cuz…you'll find out soon! Anyways please review!! **


	17. The beginning of the end

**Ohayou minna-san! Gomen ne for the late update. Anyway hope you liked the way the story is going. Oh and I wanna dedicate this chap to chainedheart999 for her awesome reviews! Domo arigatou! Now, onto the story…**

Eriol leisurely sipped a cup of tea and sighed. True, it had been extremely hard to have placed such a burden on Sakura's shoulders, but there was no other way. Also, it probably was a _little _harsh, but he had also had to lie about something to her. Things were definitely complicated now. It seemed even beyond Eriol himself. Unless…

'Eriol,listen…'

A little black cat like thing gave him a hard look.

'What is it, Suppi?'

'There's something on your mind.' he stated blankly.

Eriol chuckled softly, 'There always is.'

Suppi frowned, 'No…I don't like it. You're definitely planning something, and you better be careful in what you're doi-'

WHAM!

The door burst open and Eriol looked around in mild surprise.

'ERIOL!!'

Sakura stood in doorway, a positively thunderous look on her face.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!'

Eriol appeared utterly unperturbed, 'What do you mean?'

Sakura ran blindly towards him but was suddenly knocked 10 feet away by some hidden barrier.

Eriol drank the last sip of his tea and stood up.

'Now, if you're willing to have a calm and mature discussion then I-'

'SHUT UP!!!'

Sakura looked absolutely wild for a moment. Then she took a few breaths and looked up, almost pathetically at him.

'Please…I can't do this…change me back…bring back Tomoyo…I'M BEGGING YOU!!!'

By now, tears were pouring thick and fast down her face. Eriol removed the barrier and slowly walked towards her. He crouched down and gently wiped her tears. With the kindest look he could muster, he said,

'Sakura, only _you_ can save yourself. The answer is right inside you. All you have to do is believe in yourself.'

'But-'

'Shh…' he placed a finger on her lips. 'Trust me. I know you can do this. Now listen carefully: the crack in the ground is spreading. Soon it will cover the whole city and tons of people will get sucked in. Wait!' He raised a hand in warning as she tried to interrupt, 'The people who fall in will not die. But, something terrible will happen.'

'Tomoyo! She fell in!'

'I know. That is why you must hurry or it will be too late. Right now, Tomoyo is in a different dimension; an alternate reality. When there are enough people…no! We can't wait that long. Hurry!'

Sakura blinked perplexedly, 'But, what do I do??!'

'You must use your powers to defeat the evil that resides there. Once you do that, the citizens will automatically be restored to their original homes.'

'But…how…?'

Eriol pushed her into a magic circle. 'No questions! You'll find out when you get there…NOW GO!!'

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

_She felt something warm…very warm…it crept up her legs…her neck…her face…_

…

'HIIIIIIII!!!!!'

A small fluffy rabbit like thing jumped onto her face and stuck there.

'EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!'

It jumped off as quickly as it had jumped on.

'Jeez! Why'd ya have to yell so bad?'

'I-I-I-I-It talked!!!!' She pointed a shaky finger at the thing.

It cocked its head slightly and smirked, 'Be a man. Have some guts.'

Sakura blushed and cursed it inwardly. 'Anyway, where am I?'

'You don't know? This is…'

'MOKONA!! MOKONA???'

The white thing turned its head nervously and sweat dropped.

'Uh-oh. Mokona's gotta go…BYE!!!'

Mokona was gone in a flash.

Sakura just sat there, stumped.

'What the…'

For the first time she started to notice her surroundings. She was in a lush green place with lots of twittering birds. One of them came and sat on her shoulder, chirping softly. She sweat dropped as she realized that 'Mokona' had left without telling her where she was.

Suddenly, something struck her and she stood up, bolt upright.

'TOMOYO! I GOTTA FIND HER! But first…'

She looked around and saw nothing but trees all around.

'…I gotta get out of this forest!'

**Me: LOL yeah I know, I'm kinda doing a X-over with Tsubasa…Random inspiration.**

**Syaoran(from Tsubasa): Hey blazing, how are you?**

**Me: SYAORAN!! (glares at CCS Syaoran) Why can't you be more like him?**

**Syaoran (from CCS): (shrugs) I am who I am.**


	18. Sakura meets Sakurano

**A/N 1: ZOMG! I can't believe I got 17 story alerts for this! Well anyway, here's the latest chapter. But before I start this I need to explain a little bit about how the whole crossover with Tsubasa is gonna work; For those of you who don't know, Tsubasa reservoir chronicles is the story about Sakura and Syaoran (they're totally different from the CCS ones though) who travel through different worlds with a magician called Fai and a ninja called Kurogane. They travel in search of Sakura's lost memories which have been scattered across different worlds in the form of feathers. For more details, look it up but this is the basic gist. If you get this then you'll pretty much get what's going on from this chapter onwards. Oh and for those of you who are really into Tsubasa, this is pre-acid Tokyo…**

**A/N 2: From here onwards I will be referring to the Tsubasa Sakura as Sakura and the CCS Sakura as Sakurano.**

**Let the story begin!**

"Moko-chan? Where are you?" An emerald-eyed princess cast her eyes around worriedly.

"I'm sure Mokona can't be too far away princess." Said an amber-eyed boy reassuringly. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes when he said this.

"SAKURA!" a white fluff-ball jumped out and landed in Sakura's arms. Sakura hugged it back ecstatically. "Moko-chan! I was so worried…where were you??!"

Mokona bounced back and leapt gleefully onto Kurogane's head.

"Mokona felt a strong power, and it came from a little boy!"

"A little boy?" Syaoran frowned, puzzled.

"Yeah! Mokona tried to make conversation with him but, he didn't even know where he was. Mokona thinks he was lost…" Mokona paused here to observe the reaction of the others.

Fai scratched his head, " What _kind _of a power did you sense Mokona?"

"Yeah was it like the princess' feather?" asked Syaoran excitedly.

"Well…" Mokona thought hard, "…Mokona's not sure but, it _could _be the feather."

"Could you take us to…what's his name again?" Sakura asked.

"Mokona didn't get to ask his name!" Mokona grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then…could you take us there Moko-chan?" Sakura implored.

"Okay!"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sakurano groaned and pulled a twig out of her hair. _This is just stupid. I have absolutely NO idea where I am, and he expects me to start saving the world. Damn that Eriol…_

She groped around and suddenly tripped and fell down on a log. She silently cursed and scrambled to her feet. She continued to trundle on. Now, her thoughts suddenly shifted from Eriol to the white fluffy thing that had appeared earlier.

_Mokona or something wasn't it? I wonder what it was doing here…_

She'd probably be meeting a lot of weird creatures from now onwards. Aw well. She'd come this far hadn't she? Maybe…maybe she could pull this off! And save Tomoyo while she was at it. No! Saving her best friend would be the FIRST thing to do! Everything else would come after that.

She walked on, with a more determined step.

CRASH!!!

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sakura happily hummed a nice little tune as they paraded through the forest. She was starting to feel more and more intrigued by this mysterious person. Suddenly –

CRASH!!!

Sakura yelped and jumped back a little. A huge tree had just fallen in the way. Sakura had ended up on one side and Syaoran and the others were on the other side. And then a strange thing happened: the tree fell down and disappeared! It was only when she looked closely that Sakura realized that a huge crack was starting to spread over the ground.

"PRINCESS!" Syaoran yelled from the other side. Sakura turned to respond but suddenly her limbs felt numb, as though she was paralyzed.

_Sakura…Sakura…_

**Who is it?**

_Come…come to me…now._

**Yes…**

Her eyes went blank and she felt herself drifting in the air…she was going, to wherever that voice was…because, it needed her.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"What was that?" Sakurano exclaimed aloud. There had been a deafening crash. Had someone been hurt? At the same time, she heard a weird sound –

_Thud…thud…thud…thud…thud…_

It kept getting louder and louder every second.

"W-What's going on…?" Sakurano's voice dropped. Then there was a terrible jerk causing her to fall flat on her face. She stayed that way for a minute, still hearing the soft 'thud, thud' noise. It stopped.

Sakurano looked up and saw a pair a feet. She looked higher up and saw a body. Still higher, but she couldn't see the head properly. She slowly stood up and looked into a pair of emerald eyes that looked startlingly like her own.

Before she could say anything, the girl in front of her spoke, as though in a trance,

"_Was it you? Are you the one who called?"_

"I…" before she had time to reply, the girl in front of her suddenly collapsed. Sakurano gasped and pulled her to her feet. She gently tapped her face.

"Hey…you alright? Wake up!"

After a while she slowly opened her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun! And the others!" she sat up with a gasp, clearly unaware that she was not where she had been a while before. Realization hit her a little too late. Suddenly, as though only now aware of her surroundings, she turned around and looked at Sakurano.

"Oh and who are you?"

"I'm Sakurano…y-you suddenly showed up and…"

"Ah! You must be the person Moko-chan was talking about!" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Moko-chan…? Oh you mean Mokona, that white rabbit like thing?"

"I see you two have met…" Sakura chuckled softly, then seeing Sakurano's blank look she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Sakura…"

_Sakura???!_

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**A/N 3: For those of you who are wondering, that's just how Mokona talks, it's not a grammatical error or anything…:P**

**Me: YAY! Chapter 18 over! I kept it a little short, I know. **

**Black Mokona (from xxxholic): HEY! You didn't introduce me anywhere!**

**Me: Hey I'm not doing a crossover with xxxholic too!**

**Black Mokona: But you brought in Yuuko!! (pouts)**

**Me: (sweat drops) Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! I promise I'll update sooner than this…**


	19. A new friend is lost

**Me: Gomen ne minna-san! I've been a bit busy with schoolwork and also I started a new fic called "All I want for Christmas is you!" (It's a pokemon contestshipping fic.) So I'll be working on both of them. You're welcome to check my other fic out too…and review! ^^ **

**CCS Syaoran: There's selfish old blazing for you…**

**Me: (ignores)**

**CCS Syaoran: Can't ignore me forever…even **_**you **_**know that.**

**Me: (ignores but is finding it difficult)**

**CCS Syaoran: Just a little bit more…**

**Me: OH ALL RIGHT YOU WIN!! JEEZ!! **

**Mokona: ­Mokona's doing the disclaimer today! ****blazingeyes does not own Cardcaptor Sakura OR Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Me: (groans) Like I needed reminding…**

"_Syaoran-kun!"_

_A tinkling laugh and the mesmerizing smell of Sakura blossoms. A pair of enthusiastic green eyes twinkled mischievously._

"_Come on…Syaoran-kun!" _

_The tantalizing yet sweet laugh echoed mysteriously. However, it seemed to be moving farther and farther away…_

"_No…come back…"_

"SAKURA!!!!"

A pair of amber eyes shot open and the owner of those flustered eyes sat bolt upright, panting heavily.

"Oh so you're up."

The red-eyes ninja shot him a brief glance and turned back to the happy-go-lucky mage.

The blue-eyed man turned to face Syaoran with a worried look in his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan is…"

"We have to find her. NOW!" Syaoran stood up feverishly. The other two merely exchanged a glance and followed him.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"S-Sakura….?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled. Even though her memories were scattered, it WAS fun going to different worlds and meeting different people. Then she suddenly remembered the whole purpose of meeting Sakurano.

"That's right! Have you seen a magic feather anywhere?"

"Eh?"

"Ah you wouldn't know…" Sakura then explained about how her feathers were scattered across different worlds. Strangely, this didn't surprise Sakurano much. _After all I've been through so far…ANYTHING seems possible…_

And then an idea hit her. Maybe the _feather _was the reason all those weird things kept happening! So if she could just find it…

"I'll look out for it." she told Sakura, "I promise."

"Thank you…" They had only just met and Sakura liked Sakurano already. The feeling was mutual.

After a few happy moments, both of them remembered their problems with a jolt.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura spoke in a troubled whisper. Sakurano jerked around. _Did she just say…?_

"We have to find him!" and with that she just started running off aimlessly. Sakurano sweatdropped.

"WAIT!! What's wrong? Maybe I can help…"

"Syaoran-kun…" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"BOINK!"

Mokona's eyes shot open. "Mokona just felt a feather!!"

Syaoran's own eyes widened at this and he picked up his speed.

"Lead the way Mokona!"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

_So there's a Syaoran in this world too…WEIRD._

But when Sakurano glanced at Sakura's worried face, all her own anxiety weighed heavily on her chest.

_I have to do this if I wanna save everyone…and Tomoyo. _

She still blamed herself for what had happened to Tomoyo. If only she had been able to reach out a bit more…

She choked back the tears and continued running. She couldn't cry now, she had a job to do, and she was gonna do it! On a sudden impulse, she reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. In response to her confused glance Sakurano just said,

"I can't lose someone else again…"

"Sakurano-san…so that's it. I noticed a sad look in your eyes." She lowered her tone more gently, "Was it a friend?"

"My BEST, BEST friend…" she muttered dejectedly. "And if I help you find your feather, I might be able to save her."

"I'm sure you will…" They smiled at each other fondly. There seemed to be a deep connection between them that even words couldn't describe.

**C – R – A – C– K!!! **

Sakurano was able to pull Sakura out of harm's way just in time. The huge crack was spreading at an alarming rate. Suddenly, a whitish glow emanated from the depths of the abyss.

Sakura's eyes went blank and she started walking towards the crack.

"NO…!!!"

Sakurano pulled her back but in vain. She seemed to be floating towards it in a dream-like state. And then, an extremely strange thing happened. First something black emerged from the bottom of the pit. As it rose higher, it could actually be deciphered as a human head; a particularly evil-looking one too…

The rest of the body came up slowly. The glow – which appeared to come from the man - seemed to be blinding them.

_Darn it I can't see a thing… _Sakurano peered as much as she could through the bright light. The man seemed to be scooping up something in his arms. The light was so blinding that Sakurano inadvertently closed her eyes. There was a huge blast which threw her off her feet. She heard a few strangled cries far off in the distance. Then everything went black.

…

After what felt like years, she finally opened her eyes. She glanced around her and saw…nothing; literally. She was in a place that was completely white, with nothing in it.

And the worst part was…Sakura was gone.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Sorry for the short update! Anyways review guys! ^^**


	20. Separated hearts

**Me: Wow it's been FOREVER since I updated this fic. What with one thing and another I completely forgot! I hope you all aren't mad at me…**

**Sakurano: …**

**Me: Oh by the way where's-**

**Sakurano: He quit.**

**Me: Oh I see…**

**(beep…beep..beep..BEEP!!!)**

**Me:…WHAT?!!!!!!  
**

_A soft cherry blossom fell on her cheek, rousing her from her slumber. She slowly sat up, emerald eyes looking around in bewilderment. _

"_S-Sakurano-san? Syaoran-kun? Everyone?" _

_Everyone…everyone…ever…y…one…_

_Her own voice echoed again and again until she thought her head would burst. Suddenly, something bright started slowly descending from the sky. It stopped just in front of her. She instinctively reached out her hands for it but they encountered nothing but a solid barrier made of air._

_It was a feather. _Her _feather._

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran desperately turned this way and that. "Mokona!"

The white manju-shaped thing shook its head sadly.

"Mokona doesn't feel the feather anymore…it's like it suddenly vanished!"

_This is bad…I'm almost certain that she went after the feather. That's the only reason for her disappearance. But…_

"We'll just have to keep trying. Come on!"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sakurano stared. At nothing in particular really, but only cause she was so mad. Mad at herself – and a lot of other people – but mainly herself.

She took a deep breath,

"DAMN IT THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!!!!!!"

Phew…that felt better. But it didn't change the fact that she was surrounded by nothing but blank whiteness for miles around.

_Okay…just calm down. Take a few deep breaths. And THINK. _

After a while,

"Okay this isn't working…I just…I just wish I could make everything all right again." She clenched her fists and glared fiercely at the whiteness.

"And that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna make everything all right. I swear!"

**If you wish for something hard enough, it will come true.**

Wish. That song. In a flash it all came back to her.

**You don't need a shooting star,**

**The magic's right there in you heart,**

**So close your eyes…**

**Believe,**

**And make a wish…**

( A/N: This is a stanza from the Pokemon movie 6 theme song English version. Just adding a disclaimer here…^^)

And all at once, everything became clear to her.

"I wish…I could go to the place where Sakura is…" Sakurano grinned as she felt her surroundings starting to blur,

"Right now."

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"That's a pretty feather you have there, little princess."

The speaker was a man with rather balding hair and a wispy goatee, who was garbed in billowing robes of black.

Sakura stared at him; Just another one of those people who wanted her feather for their own selfish reasons. Oh well.

He coughed hoarsely and took a moment to regain himself. Then he shuffled over to her and stretched out his hands for the feather.

"Excuse me…" even in such a dire situation Sakura's manners never failed her. "…but, if you don't mind, I'd like that feather back."

He slowly turned towards her, his dull-grey eyes sweeping over her, taking her in.

Suddenly, there was a big boom and a huge black hole appeared in the sky. Out of it tumbled…Sakurano!

"S-Sakurano-san?" Sakura cried out in half-joy, half-disbelief.

"That's enough." Sakurano stood up and glared at him eye-to-eye.

"Oh so you escaped my little illusion did you?" he chuckled, sounding almost amused,

"Very impressive…but, will you be able to save your little friend before I'm finished with her?"

All at once, he created a completely black orb which crackled with energy, and hurled it at Sakurano. She got completely sucked up by it.

He smirked, satisfied for now. Then he turned to Sakura.

"And now…the fun begins."

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Sorry that it's a really short chap! It's sort of an pre-climax chap…if you know what I mean. Oh and the story's gonna end in a few more chapters! YAY! Anyway, I'd like to introduce our special guest of today…**

**(Drum rolls)**

**Me: …my very good friend, Yuna-chan! (Her fanfic ID is animegirl115)**

**Yuna: Hey! Nice to be here…so what's today's special blazing-chan?**

**Me: Well, Mokona thought we could give a certain…ahem…SOMEONE an interview!**

**Yuna: Sounds like fun! W00t!**

**Me: All right then…here he comes!**

**Syaoran: (blinks dully) Wha-?**

**Yuna: (ushers him into a chair) Now…we're gonna ask you some questions and you have to answer them truthfully okay?**

**Syaoran: I-**

**Me: That's settled then…ONE!TWO!THREE! GOOOOO!!!XDDD**

**Yuna: Is it true that you like to dance around in a skirt on Sundays when no one's at home?**

**Syaoran: (blushes) I…I…who told you that??!!**

**Me: Was your first crush really your math textbook?**

**Syaoran: H-hey! I was six!**

**Yuna: Do you really have a secret email ID called "Im in love with Sakura Kinomoto"?**

**Syaoran: (blushes deeply)**

**Me: Last question! (whispers) Did you eat the last cookie in the jar?**

**Syaoran: Um…I didn't think anyone wanted it…**

**Me: NOOOOO! I WANTED IT! MEANIE!!! **

**Yuna: That's all for today then! See you next time! Sayonara~**

**Me: My…(sniff) cookie…**


	21. Victory and Loss

**Me: W000t! This is the "almost" last chapter…there will be one more after this and then the epilogue and then…(gasps) OMG! This fic will be over after that!**

**Sakurano: (sweat drops) You**_** just **_**realized?**

**Me: (sniff) It's always sad to end a fic but…this time…**

**Tomoyo: Yeah we've been together for over a year now…**

**(Silence.)**

**Me: A-anyway…let's move on. **

All of a sudden, huge wings burst out of Mokona's back. It could only mean one thing; they were…

"…we're going to a new world?!!" Syaoran yelled incredulously. "Not now Mokona! We have to find the princess!"

Mokona shook its head sadly.

"Mokona can't control it! It's happening on its own…it's…calling Mokona and the others!"

And in less than a second, they were all swallowed up by Mokona. After a while, they were spit into the next world.

Syaoran blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped at what he saw: the sky was completely clouded over by a huge dark orb and there was a man with a billowing cape standing directly below it. And next to him was Sakura and…wait, _**Sakura???!!**_

"Sakura!" he yelled, momentarily forgetting his position.

The frightened princess turned her face towards the sound and let out a strangled cry of mingled happiness and fear.

"S-Syaoran-kun!" she started running over to him only to be blocked by a barrier set up by the magician.

"Well this is annoying." Kurogane grunted as he unsheathed his sword.

Fai nimbly stepped towards the barrier and inspected it with interest.

"Hmm…not bad, but I'm sure you can manage. Right, Kuro-poo?"

For one Kuro ignored the nickname and sliced through the barrier with his sword. Unsurprisingly, it easily disintegrated.

"Pfft…piece of cake." He said as he swung his sword over his shoulder.

But Syaoran was already running towards Sakura.

"Princess are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" she staggered to her feet and clutched him for support. Suddenly, her eyes grew round and fearful,

"Sakurano-san! He's inside that black orb!"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sakurano grimaced.

"Well, now I know I'm NEVER gonna like the colors black and white…"

For this time, she was stuck in a completely pitch-black place.

_So I just have to get rid of Mr. Psychopathic-Magician here huh? Shouldn't be too difficult…_she thought sarcastically.

And yet ironically, that WAS the only solution. The only way to save everyone…save Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.

If only she knew how sorry Sakurano was for dragging her into all this.

That stupid wishing well.

Didn't someone say that desire was the root cause of all evil? But still, right now, she just wanted to end all of this.

That's right. Things had to be ended.

"And some stupid black cage isn't going to stop me!" she thundered. All at once, as though by the impact of her voice, the black walls started cracking and thin streams of light seeped through.

Sakurano grinned. That's it. The only way to escape the cage is to break out right? Break free…and now, time to go kick some bad guy butt!

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Syaoran listened patiently to her flustered tale.

"But wait, where's the feather?"

They both glanced over at the magician, who seemed to be attempting to enlarge the dark orb. And there it was, in the middle of the orb, the feather.

"Princess, stay here."

"But-"

"Look," he said more gently, "I promised to get back all of your feathers. And I never go back on my words…"

She reluctantly nodded and let him go.

"Foolish boy…" the Magician sneered at Syaoran as he came running towards him, "You're too late! Now the world will soon be engulfed by this darkness and all the people I captured will live in eternal darkness!"

He let out a maniacal laugh.

"And this feather…is perfect! A wonderfully powerful energy source! Your little princess isn't as useless as I thought…"

"Give it back!" Syaoran leaped up and stretched out his hands to grab it. But another barrier struck him down.

"Just a few more seconds…" a look of wild ecstasy was on the magician's face.

**C-R-A-C-K!**

A humongous crack appeared on one side of the orb. It started spreading throughout and in a few minutes, the whole orb shattered with an enormous cracking noise.

Sakurano was standing there triumphantly…with the FEATHER in her hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the magician started _melting_, and the broken bits of the orb started melting away with him.

In a few seconds, he had completely disappeared.

Sakurano walked over to Sakura and held out the feather with a smile.

"I believe this is yours…"

The feather floated over to Sakura and got absorbed by her body.

"Thank…you…" she mumbled before she fell into a deep slumber. Syaoran caught her and caught her and looked up at Sakurano gratefully. Then his expression turned to one of grave concern.

Before he could speak, Fai and Kuro had walked over to them.

Kuro grimaced and sheathed his sword.

"Bah! What a waste of time…and why's that loony just melt away like that?"

"He used the power of the feather to keep himself alive…" said Fai, "And when it was taken, he just disintegrated."

Syaoran glanced at Sakurano, who was starting to walk away.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I still have some unfinished work left. Take care…Sakura. I hope we meet again."

A magic circle (similar to the one Eriol had made), appeared beneath her feet. In a few seconds she was gone.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Eriol smiled to himself. _It's over…_

Almost immediately she appeared in the middle of the room.

"Sakura…" he stood up and greeted her warmly.

"Where's Tomoyo?" were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Eriol gave her a reassuring smile. "At home, resting. As are all the other people _you _saved, Sakura."

He stepped closer and lowered his voice confidentially.

"I'm so proud of you. You've done so well!"

But Sakurano did not smile.

"Ah…" said Eriol knowingly. "I think it is time…"

"What?" Sakurano looked up sharply.

"Remember…" Eriol's hitherto calm demeanor had turned just a tad bit uneasy.

"Remember how I told you that you could never be a girl again?"

"Yes."

"It was a lie."

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: (does Tomoyo's evil "ohohohohohho!" laugh) hehe…I just HAD to do a cliffie.**

**Everyone: (sweat drops)**

**Me: Okay…today's special guest of the day is…**

**Mokona: (drum roll)**

**Me:…KARI-CHAN!!! (Her FFN ID is Angelwings 12….check her out!)**

**Kari: W00000000000000000t!**

**Me: And today we'll be interviewing…can you guess? Well, if you guessed Sakura…**

**Kari: …you were wrong! Cause we'll be interviewing Kurogane today!**

**Mokona: Go big puppy go!**

**Kurogane: (sweat drops) **_**What**_** am I even doing here?**

**Me: Ok first question, is it true that your life's ambition is to make your ninja outfit the perfect shade of midnight black? (LMAO acid Tokyo crack ref! XD)**

**Kuro: Hey! That was a secret! TOMOYO! Have they been bribing you again???**

**Kari: Ahem…anyway moving on. Do you really get secretly drunk and imitate Fai-kitty?**

**Kuro: THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU STUPID MAGE!! (throttles drunk Fai) WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THESE PEOPLE???!!!  
**

**Fai: (giggles) Only the (hic) truth…Kuro-pippi…**

**Me: (grins) And finally…**

**Kari:…did you…**

**Me: …really…**

**Kari:…ask Syaoran to…**

**Me and Kari: …read you nursery rhymes every night???**

**Kuro: WHAT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. The Final Wish

**Me: Okay here's the final chap! At last huh? Ehehe…I don't really have time for long character talks today, I'm really sorry…Anyway, there will be a big party in the epilogue, I promise! Anyways…minna genki! ^_^**

Sakurano stared at him, dumbstruck.

"A…a _lie?!!!" _

"Y-yes…" he turned to her reluctantly.

"But…WHY?!" her voice dripped with incredulity.

"I thought that if your wish had been granted, you wouldn't be willing to save all those other people. But now, seeing the kind of person you really are, I realize that…you would have done it anyway. Wish or no wish." His head was bowed in sincere remorse.

"So…I can change back?" she spoke slowly, still feeling rather stunned. "How?"

"There are different kinds of magic…some can be used again and again, while others are 'one time use only'. Tell me Sakura, have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?"

"No…wait are you saying-" her eyes widened.

"Yes…" he smiled gently. "I think you've exhausted all the other kinds of magic you're capable of using…"

"But," a doubtful note crept into her voice, "How do I know I'll see a shooting star tonight? Or ever at all?"

"Oh I don't think you'll have any problems with that…" Eriol replied airily. He turned to the window and allowed himself a small, satisfied smirk.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Tomoyo yawned widely and stretched herself like a cat.

She tugged a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ah, she felt much better after that nice sleep. She was even starting to get some of her memory back.

Tomoyo remembered a bit of what had happened after she had fallen into the huge crack.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"…TOMOYO!!!!" Sakura's voice was starting to fade as Tomoyo fell. She was falling fast too. All of a sudden, everything went…WHITE. The very next instant it was pitch black.

Tomoyo suddenly realized how cold it was. She shivered, hugging her knees.

_I hope you're all right…Sakura._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

That was all she could remember, unfortunately. After that, she had found herself on her bed at home and had almost immediately fallen asleep.

Now that she was awake…WAIT! Something was missing…missing? Sakura!

"Sakura!" she gasped loudly.

"Where's Sakura?" she looked around frantically for a moment or two. Then, remembering that the two of them had been separated, she sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

All of a sudden, something else flashed in her memory. Sakura was…no longer Sakura. She was Sakurano. A boy.

Now that she came to think about it, wasn't it all HER (Tomoyo's) fault that Sakura had even _made _that silly wish? She, Tomoyo, could've been content with Sakura just the way she was but NO, she _had _to go and try to make her…girly; a word that wasn't even in Sakura's dictionary.

Tomoyo sighed again, this time more deeply.

Okay, maybe she had thought that Sakura acted a little less…feminine…than was considered normal. But still, she _was_ the sweet little girl that Tomoyo had befriended and consequently adored for years.

And now…it was all so wrong! For some reason, Tomoyo felt like banging her head repeatedly against a stone wall. BAM1 BAM! BAM! Yeah, like that…

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Tomoyo sat bolt upright. What was that noise? It took her a moment to realize that it was someone knocking on the door.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door. She paused just for a fraction of a second before opening it.

And there she was.

"Tomoyo…" she smiled softly. "I'm home."

Tomoyo felt her eyes well up with tears,

"Welcome back…**Sakura." **

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

*** THE END ***

**Me: (sobs) THAT WAS SUCH AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER!!!! AND NOW….THE FIC'S OVER!!!! (continues to wail loudly)**

**Sakura: Aww…it'll be okay blazing. On the bright side, I'm not mad at you anymore!**

**Me: (sniffs) Y-you're not?**

**Sakura: Nope! GROUP HUG!**

**Everyone: YAY!!!**

**(Everyone does a group hug)**

**Syaoran: (sweat drops) Er…I'll pass.**

**Me: OH NO YOU WON'T!! (grabs him and forces him into the group hug)**

**Mokona: Anyway, the epilogue is coming pretty soon, so please don't forget to read it too! And we're having a party there! **

**Me: EVERYONE'S INVITED SO YOU ALL BETTER SHOW UP OKAY???? Over and out…^_^**

_~blazing-chan~_


	23. Epilogue

**Me: W000000000000t! And here's the epilogue we've all been waiting for!!! I won't waste time with preambles and stuff…LET'S GO! **

_~ONE WEEK LATER~_

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A high-pitched squeal was the first thing that greeted her the moment she walked in.

"Geez Rima, it's been a week since I came back and you STILL act like you're seeing me for the first time!"

"I can't help it!" Rima smiled enthusiastically, her little blonde pigtails wiggling wildly, "It's just sooooo great to have you back! I mean, yeah, your cousin was okay and all, but I still think that you're WAAAYYY better and…"

Sakura smiled as Rima continued to babble on. It WAS good to be back, as herself.

"Hey…" a soft voice came from behind her.

She turned her neck so sharply it was in fear of snapping. It was HIM.

"H-hi…" she managed, trying very hard not to blush.

"I was just wondering…" he carelessly tossed away a stray strand of his chestnut hair, "…would you like to go to a movie this weekend?"

"Y-you mean…l-like a DATE???!!" Sakura gasped. Oops. She hadn't meant to say that out so loud. She turned beet red and stared at her feet.

(A/N: LOL this scene was kinda based on a scene from Shugo Chara episode 77 where Tadase asks her out some where and Amu's all like, "You mean…LIKE A DATE????"

And then she goes all fangirly on him…^^)

"Something like that…unless, you're too busy…" he added hastily.

"NO-NOT-AT-ALL-I'D-LOVE-TO-COME!" she said breathlessly.

"Okay then…" he grinned and passed her. "See ya there…Sakura."

She waited a few seconds until he was out of earshot and then let out a very girly squeal, most unlike her.

"_OMG! SYAORAN LI ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!!!!!!!!" _

Tomoyo merely smiled and thought,

_Why did I ever think she wasn't girly?_

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

~SATURDAY MORNING~

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"This is terrible! TOMOYO!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Tomoyo ran in, catching her breath as she swiftly glanced around, "What's wrong?"

Sakura gave her the most tragic look possible in the history of tragic looks.

"I have nothing to wear! What'll I do??! I never DREAMED Syaoran would ask me out on a date!"

Tomoyo beamed, "Not to worry, I got it all worked out! Come down and check it out!"

A few minutes later…

Sakura's jaw dropped even lower this time.

"…Y-you got me a whole TRCUKFUL OF CLOTHES???!!!"

"Yep!" Tomoyo responded cheerfully, "Choose your pick! And be quick!" she giggles, "Ooh, I rhymed!"

"Gee I dunno what to say…" Sakura stared in awe at the multitude of clothes inside. She smiled and gave Tomoyo a quick hug.

"Thanks a bunch!"

"Anytime…"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

~OUTSIDE THE THEATRE~

Syaoran checked his watch. Okay…he was early. Very early. A whole hour early. And now the big question arises…

"…what the hell do I do now?"

He was feeling an emotion that he had never before felt in his life: Nervousness.

Okay, just take a few deep breaths Syaoran…CALM DOWN. It's just a date. With a normal girl. With…Sakura Kinomoto.

He shook his head vigorously, trying to shake off a …blush? Wait, since when did Syaoran Li _blush?_

"Umm…Syaoran?"

He whipped around and almost fell over.

"S-Sakura??!"

"It….does it look weird?" she colored slightly.

Sakura had gone through most of the clothes but in the end, it was Tomoyo who had persuaded her to wear this: a light pink tank top with a sparkly black belt and a short denim skirt. It sounded like a pretty simple outfit at first, but the moment she wore it, Tomoyo had mouthed one word, "Perfect", and pushed her off without further ado.

Apparently Syaoran was of the same opinion, albeit it took him a moment before he could actually get the words out.

"Y-You look great!"

They blushed at the same time and Sakura murmured a thanks.

The two of them started walking in. Sakura's thoughts were somewhat like this: OMG! Syaoran liked my outfit! He's looking at me! He talked to me! OMG!

While Syaoran's thoughts went more like this: Okay, head held high, straighten your shoulders, don't breathe too fast, and don't look at her too often, she might think you're staring. Deep breaths now…in…out…in…out…

Suddenly, Sakura heard a loud sniffle behind her.

"…I wanna come too mommy!" a little boy of about eight or nine was whining.

"You can't sweetie, you have to be over 18 to watch it. So just play with Kaito here okay?" The mom soothed him gently.

He pouted and glared after her as she walked in with her husband.

"Man…" he said in a loud voice, "I wish I could just grow up right now and be an adult! That way I could do whatever I wanted…"

Sakura had a strange expression on her face. Suddenly, she walked over to the little boy and crouched down to his height.

She smiled at the boy and spoke softly so that only he could hear.

"Be careful what you wish for…**it just may come true.**"

In a second she was back by Syaoran's side. He glanced at her, bemused.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing important…let's go!"

The little boy stared after her, frowning.

"I wonder what she meant…"

And yet for some reason, he had a feeling that she was right…

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Okay that was short…but I bet you were all aching for some S+S moments eh? ^^ Anyways…onto more important things. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!! W000000000t! XD**

**Okay first off special thanks to my super reviewers who have stood by me all the way! Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Bunnycakes (Rimi)**

**Kiri Sousuke (Kiri-kun)**

**chainedheart999 **

**animegirl115 (Yuna-chan)**

**Angelwings12 (Kari-chan)**

**Gilraen Narmolanya (Suli-chan)**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Sodapup (Starr)**

**Black Knight Dai (Dai-kun)**

**Please don't be mad if I left anyone out! Just tell me okay? **

**Mokona: WATANUKI GET THE SAKÉ!!!!**

**Me: DARN RIGHT! LET'S GET DRUNK PEOPLE! (downs a whole barrel of sake) Ehehe…**

**Syaoran: (sweat drops) Quite the drinker aren't you blaze?**

**Me: Loosen up a little…here. (pours alcohol down his throat)**

**Syaoran: (walks around dizzily) uhh…heyyyy…Sakuuurrraaa….**

**Sakura: (blushes) S-Syaoran? What's up?**

**Syaoran: (giggles) Wanna know a secret?**

**Sakura: What?**

**Syaoran: (in her ear)…I'M DRUNK!**

**Sakura: EH?????**

**(1 hour later….)**

…**.Silence….**

**Tomoyo: (sweat drops) Guess I'm the only one without a hangover huh?**

**Watanuki: (grumbles) and as usual…**_**I**_** have to make eki kyabe (hangover medicine) for all of them! I SO need to get a new job…**

**Tomoyo: Anyway, if blazing was awake I guess she'd want me to say thanks again to everyone and I hope you continue reading her fics. Good bye for now!**


End file.
